Rey de la oscuridad
by YuMi HiWaTaRi
Summary: Las apariencias suelen ser engañosas, cuando crees k has encontrado un angel en realidad es un demonio historia de vampiros es un KAIxBROOKLYN
1. Chapter 1

"**Rey de la oscuridad" Por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Yumi: **hola a todos, en esta ocasión les traigo una historia de vampiros, y como no, si las novelas de vampiros son mi adoración jeje n.n, eso si, con la cronología soy muy mala pero intentare orientarlos lo mas k pueda pero si no m entienden ni un poco seria mejor irse a los libros de historia n.n!

**Jack:** ahora veo por k estabas tan mal en historia u.u!

**Amy:** no iba tan mal, el problema es k ni sabe en k época vive u.u, siempre esta viajando por el 'espacio'

**Y:** ustedes si k son un gran apoyo ¬¬, bueno, nos situamos en el año d 1835, en Londres Inglaterra, el movimiento predominante es el romanticismo, y m parece k el rey de aquel entonces era Guillermo IV, el vals y los grandes bailes están en su esplendor, aaa y no c k mas decir n.n!

**J:** eso fue mucho hasta para ti u.u!

**Y:** malo ¬¬ hago lo mejor k puedo, la historia nunca fue mi fuerte aaa, bueno quien quiere empezar con el disclammer n.n

**A:** yooo n.n, beyblade y sus personajes no nos pertenece si no a Takao Aoki, pero si le hacemos una pequeña visita con una mágnum quizás reconsidere darnos los derechos JAJA (efecto relámpago)

**J:** m odian verdad ¬¬, yo siempre digo esta parte, las odio

**Y:** solo dilo u.u!

**J:** aaa ya m deben varias ¬¬, esta historia es d contenido yaoi, osease relaciones amorosas entre hombres ,voy a renunciar

**A:** adelante nos harías un gran favor ¬¬

**Y:** exageras u.u, bueno los pensamientos (en las conversaciones) van en "", cambio d escena con --------, alguna intromisión mía o d mis 'ayudantes' es en ( ).

**A:** como aclaración, todo el fic es un POV d kai, y cuando no, son conversaciones, bueno creo k es todo lo k teníamos k aclarar

**Y:** bien pues empecemos ,espero les guste n.n

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Obsesión

Estoy exhausto, cuantas noches llevo sin poder conciliar el sueño, desde cuando fue que mi obsesión por él creció, por que, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, que tiene de especial que me haga querer buscarlo, solo lo vi una vez y ni siquiera se su nombre , era diferente a todo el mundo, era especial, pero que es lo que lo hace diferente, aaa tantas preguntas y ni una respuesta, solo se que quiero verlo aun que sea una vez mas, tanto que daría mi alma al mismo diablo, aaa si me escucharan mis tutores me acusarían de blasfemia, bah, para lo que me importa, ya va amanecer, otra noche que no conseguí dormir ,mmm es verdad, esta noche la condesa Mercer (Y: les advierto k los nombres no son mi fuerte n.n! siempre m salen raros) dará una fiesta para presentar a su hija en sociedad, me pregunto si él asistirá, debo dejar de pensar en eso por un momento, debo prepararme para hoy en la noche, las fiestas no me agradan pero es mi obligación como el heredero de la familia Hiwatari el asistir a ese tipo de eventos ,pero eso no me importa, solo voy para buscarlo, aaa debo ponerme de pie, mirare por la ventana, parece que será un día muy soleado, bueno tengo que salir de mi habitación ,la noche se acerca y yo debo estar listo para el baile.

-------------------------------------------------

Estoy nervioso, pero por que, yo jamás había tenido esos sentimientos, acaso será por ese extraño, es verdad, si llegara a encontrarlo que le diré, pero, que tal si esta noche tampoco lo hallo, no, no puedo resistir ni un minuto mas sin verlo, debo saber quien es, debo saber por que ejerce tanta atracción en mi, desde ese día, no he podido olvidarlo, y eso que solo lo vi por unos instantes, ese día, en aquel baile ...

Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que aburrido, como detesto las fiestas de sociedad, odio a todos aquellos que se hacen llamar nobles, ya que solo soy serpientes rastreras y venenosas que esperan cualquier descuido para atrapar a su victima, aaa espero que termine pronto, no soporto mas estar aquí, en este gran salón repleto de sanguijuelas, y pensar que de ahora en adelante yo tendré que asistir a este tipo de eventos solo, ya que este será el ultimo baile al que asistirá mi abuelo, Voltaire, y ahora yo tendré que dar la cara por la familia Hiwatari, no es justo, estar con esta gente me produce dolor de cabeza, pero como decírselo a mi abuelo, ja seria capaz de desheredarme, eso no me importaría mucho pero aun que lo hiciera, nunca me dejaría libre, vaya y hablando del diablo, parece ser que mi abuelo se acerca con la duquesa de Hardien y su hija ,conociéndolo querrá que entable conversación con la hija de la duquesa, ja parece que esta desesperado por conseguirme esposa, bien terminemos con esto rápido, respira hondo y se lo mas cortes que puedas ...

-Kai ven aquí un momento- dijo un hombre de avanzada edad, Kai camino hasta él –duquesa, mi lady, el es mi nieto, Kai Hiwatari, Kai ellas son la duquesa de Hardien y su hermosa hija Aurora-

-mucho gusto- hace una reverencia

-el gusto es nuestro, vaya si eres un joven muy apuesto, vamos Aurora saluda- dijo la duquesa

-muchos gusto- hace una reverencia –soy Aurora Hardien

-este es el primer baile de mi hija, seria un honor que un joven tan galante como vos bailara con ella- dijo la duquesa muy ansiosa

-hmft "genial, sabia que la cosa iba por ahí"-

-estará en cantado- volteo a ver a su nieto –verdad Kai?-

El ojirubi volteo a ver a su abuelo sabiendo que debía obedecer, después de todo luego ya no estaría para decirle que hacer, extendió su mano –bailemos lady Aurora- la joven tomo su mano y los dos se dirigieron al centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar

Debo soportar esto, seria una grosería decirle que no a la anfitriona, por que tuve que venir, que acaso el viejo no podía venir solo, aaa no concibo pensar en asistir en este tipo de eventos solo, por lo menos estando mi abuelo, él acapara todo la atención, pero estando solo las vistas se dirigirán hacia mi, con lo que detesto que me observen, cuanto dura esta estupida pieza, y que me mira esta niña, ja creo que siente atracción hacia mi, siento lastima por ella, debo desviar mi mirada a otro lado, veamos los alrededores, nada interesante solo gente aburrida hablando de temas sin importancia, pero, que es eso, quien es esa persona, jamás lo había visto en una fiesta de sociedad, se ve tan elegante, nunca había visto a alguien así, sus cabellos son naranjas, y su piel se ve muy suave y blanca, Dios mío acaso me esta mirando, si, lo esta haciendo, sus ojos, son como dos esmeraldas, por que me mira con esa intensidad, ya no me siento en el salón, ya no oigo la música ni las risas, pareciera que solo estamos él y yo (Y: no c si les ha pasado k cuando ven un punto en especifico, sienten como si el tiempo estuviera detenido hasta k algo los saca d sus pensamientos, bueno algo así le pasa a Kai n.n!), quien es, por que me mira, acaso el tiempo se ha detenido, que sucede, aaa solo es Aurora que me toca el hombro, acaso el vals termino?...

-joven Hiwatari- hablo la joven

-eeeh ,si mi lady- la voltea a ver confundido

-la pieza termino, aun que usted paro hace algún tiempo, acaso se siente mal?-

-yo...-volteo a ver hacia donde vio al joven de cabellos naranjas, ya no estaba ahí –si, me siento algo cansado, saldré a tomar un poco de aire si no le molesta- soltó a la joven –un placer bailar con usted- y dicho esto corrió entre la multitud

Donde, a donde se fue, no pudo ir muy lejos, como estorba esta gente, no lo veo por ningún lado, quizás en los balcones, no, no se ve que este ahí, y si ya se va, no, debo alcanzarlo, debo darme prisa, no me importa si empujo a medio mundo, ¡quítense de mi camino, la salida, no se ve por ninguna parte, el portero, él debió haberlo visto, le preguntare ...

-disculpe- pregunto agitado el joven

-si, que se le ofrece mi lord?-

-vio salir a un joven-

-perdone mi lord pero no lo comprendo- dijo confundido el portero

-que si vio salir a un joven como de mi edad, cabellos naranja, y ojos color esmeralda?-

-mmm no recuerdo haber visto a un joven con aquella descripción-

-que? Esta seguro, entonces no salio-

-mi lord, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto entrar-

-aaa comprendo, gracias-

-no hay de que señor-

Imposible, como no pudo ver a alguien como él, acaso lo habré imaginado, no, no puede ser, o si, no, me niego a pensar que fue cosa de mi imaginación, es imposible que yo haya podido imaginar a un ser tan bello, pero que estoy diciendo, bello, pensar estas cosas no va conmigo, pero entonces, en donde estará ese joven, quien es, por que me miraba así, y por que precisamente a mi, aaa creo que exagero, pero entonces por que me siento así, quiero verlo, pero por que, que frío se siente, es mejor que entre de nuevo ,mi abuelo debe estar furioso por dejar así a la hija de la duquesa, la luna, es de color sangre, no se ve una luna así todos los días, es hermosa, bueno debo entrar y enfrentar a mi abuelo, me pregunto si volveré a ver a ese joven aun que sea una vez mas ...

Fin del flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es verdad, hoy la luna esta igual que ese día, roja como la sangre, vaya parece que ya llegamos, mmm hay mucha gente, odio cuando hay mucha gente, ni modo, ya estoy aquí, es el salón mas grande que he visto, miren nada mas, si es la condesa Mercer y su hija, aaa creo que debo saludar ,después de todo se supone que a eso vine, las saludo y después buscare al joven o primero lo busco y luego saludo, en que estoy pensando, debo saludar primero, pero si voy a saludar querrán que baile con la hija y no quiero, pero si no voy pensaran que ignoro a la anfitriona y de seguro los rumores llegaran hasta mi abuelo, Dios mío que debo hacer, oh genial odio las señales divinas, la condesa ya viene para acá, bueno Kai, saluda y has lo que puedas para que no te atrapen ...

-buenas noches, lord Hiwatari supongo- dijo la condesa

-si mi señora, soy Kai Hiwatari- hace una reverencia

-me alegra que haya podido venir, ella es mi hija, Jeanne-

-mucho gusto- saludo la niña

-el gusto el mío "por favor que no me pidan que baile con ella"-

-escuche que su abuelo, ya no asistirá mas a estos eventos, es verdad eso?- pregunto la condesa

-si es verdad, él ya esta algo grande para aguantar una fiesta como esta pero le manda sus mas cordiales saludos "hasta ahora me he salvado"-

-dígale que es muy amable de su parte ...- de pronto la condesa y su hija son requeridas –oh discúlpenos un momento-

-no hay problema mi señora "me he salvado"-

-con permiso- dijo la joven antes de irse

Bueno me salve de que me atraparan ,ahora si podré buscar, eh, pero que es eso, lo que me faltaba un grupo de niñas tontas vienen para acá, que susurraran, acaso pretenden que baile con todas, ja eso ni pensarlo, hagamos como si no hubiéramos visto y caminemos por el salón, todavía me siguen cuantas son ,mmm cinco, debo seguir como si nada, aaa por que no dejan de seguirme, una multitud, eso es las perderé en una multitud, debo darme prisa, si no me verán pero a donde corro, a casa,no mi abuelo me matara, debo salir, salir? Si eso es saldré a uno de los balcones, aaa no me han visto pero están cerca, saldré al mas cercano, muevo las gruesas cortinas y listo, jaja logre escapar, al menos aquí afuera estaré tranquilo, después volveré a salir para despedirme, aaa en lo que huía no lo vi, quizás deba volver y ver bien el salón, pero esas niñas seguirán ahí, lo mejor es que espere un rato, el viento esta casi helado pero aun así es mas refrescante que estar adentro ...

El joven camino hasta el final del balcón contemplando el cielo –que hermosa luna-

-si, en verdad es muy bella- dijo una voz a lado de la entrada

-"aaa quien será, no recuerdo haber visto a nadie cuando salí"- se volteo para ver de quien se trataba y su sorpresa fue enorme –"es...es él" eres...quien eres?-

-jaja cálmate, ni que te fuera a hacer algo, solo salí para alejarme de tanta gente- dijo un joven de cabellos naranjas

-"si, es él no puedo equivocarme, que hermosa voz tiene" ahh ya veo, igual yo, no me agradan las fiestas-

-je, y entonces por que asistes a todas a las que te invitan- dijo el joven recargándose en la pared

-yo...como lo sabes?- dijo algo nervioso

-jaja no te asustes, tengo mis contactos, y por eso se que en estos últimos meses has asistido a cuanta fiesta te invitan, la pregunta es por que?-

-mmm yo vengo por que mi abuelo me obliga, entonces sabes quien soy?-

-por supuesto, eres Kai Hiwatari, el heredero de la familia Hiwatari-

-ya veo pero me parece injusto, tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo- dijo acercándose a al extraño

-jaja tanto deseas saber?- se incorporo acercándose a Kai –bueno pues mi nombre es Brooklyn, Brooklyn Masefield- hizo una reverencia

-mucho gusto joven Masefield "dios hace frío pero m siento acalorado, por que?"-

-jaja llámame Brooklyn, dime Kai, tu familia no es inglesa cierto- dijo de la nada

-no, somos de Moscú pero cuando era muy pequeño nos mudamos aquí-

-jaja ya veo, yo tampoco soy de aquí, mi familia era de Alemania (Y: la verdad no c k nacionalidad tiene brooklyn pero dejémoslo en alemán n.n!) pero cuando me quede solo vine aquí-

-solo, a que te refieres?- pregunto curioso

Brooklyn lo miro y luego volteo a ver a la luna –hace algún tiempo toda mi familia pereció en un accidente, yo fui el único sobreviviente, por lo tanto el ultimo de mi familia, por eso decidí empezar desde cero aquí en Londres-

-oh ya veo, lo siento mucho-

-no lo sientas, no es necesario- fijo su vista en Kai- no es la primera vez que nos vemos, o me equivoco?-

Kai se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mira al piso para que no notara su rojizo rostro –yo... te vi una vez en el baile que auspicio la duquesa de Hardien-

-jaja si lo recuerdo, estabas bailando con la hija de la duquesa- volteo a ver a otro lado

-yoo...esa noche, por que me mirabas tanto? "de todas las cosas que pude preguntar tenia que ser eso"- no puedo evitar preguntar eso

-mmm pues es que me pareciste interesante, iba a hablar contigo cuando te vi solo en la fiesta pero la duquesa se me adelanto, jaja una verdadera lastima, cuando te vi TAN ocupado decidí irme-

-oh, ya veo, sabes esta helando aquí seria mejor que entremos-

-jaja yo ya me voy-

-tan pronto?- dijo algo decepcionado

-te oyes decepcionado- se acerco a él tomando con su mano su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos –que hermosos ojos, rojos, como la misma sangre-

Ante el comentario Kai agacho la mirada y se sonrojo –gra...gracias-

-tienes planes para mañana en la noche?-

-perdón?- lo miro sorprendido

-jaja no te asustes, pensaba que podrías venir mañana en la noche a cenar conmigo, estas libre o tienes otra fiesta jeje-

-bueno...tendría que decirle a mi abuelo, además no se donde vives-

-je pero yo si se donde vives tú, no es difícil reconocer la mansión Hiwatari, no te preocupes, mandare por ti, te parece bien?- lo miro algo seductor

-yo...yo, esta bien, iré-

-me alegra escuchar eso, bueno Kai, un placer conocerte- hizo una reverencia y rápidamente tomo la mano de Kai y la beso –hasta mañana- al sentir el contacto el bicolor quito su mano sonrojándose de sobremanera, Brooklyn sonrió un poco al ver la reacción y entro de nueva cuenta al salón, Kai se quedo unos segundos pensando luego reacciono y entro para acompañarlo a la salida pero ya no lo veía.

El salón es muy grande, tan rápido llego a la salida, bueno eso es lo de menos, por lo menos se su nombre, Brooklyn, que hermoso es, de nuevo con esos pensamientos, debo sacarlos de mi cabeza, aaa nunca me imagine que me invitaría a cenar, me pregunto en que clase de lugar vivirá, es verdad dijo que era el ultimo de su familia, pobre, perder a toda su familia en un accidente, entonces debe vivir solo, eso quiere decir que estaremos solos, aaa por que siento tantos nervios, jamás me había sentido así con nadie, no puedo estar así debo irme ,me despediré de la condesa y volveré a casa, aaa debo convencer a mi abuelo de que me deje ir.

------------------------------------------------

Como lo suponía, primera hora de la mañana y mi abuelo de malas, sigue molesto por que deje la fiesta muy pronto, y ahora mas por que le pedí ir a casa de un desconocido, Dios, tiene que gritar tanto, exagera, bueno esperemos que se calme y mas importante, que me deje ir con Brooklyn ...

-tu actitud es inaceptable- decía el anciano

-cálmate abuelo, no es para tanto- replico Kai

-que me calme, primero te sales de la celebración como si nada y ahora me pides ir con un desconocido, como quieres que este?-

-lamento lo de la fiesta pero me sentía algo mal, y lo otro, él fue quien me invito, no crees que seria descortés rechazar su invitación "esperemos que eso sirva"-

-mmm en eso tienes razón, pero no sabemos nada de él, como dices que se llama?-

-Brooklyn, Brooklyn Masefield- dijo casi orgulloso

-Masefield- puso una cara casi de horror –estas seguro que es ese su apellido-

-por supuesto él me lo dijo "que le pasa por que pone esa cara"-

-no había escuchado de la familia-

-él me dijo que hace años su familia murió en un accidente y solo él se salvo- dijo casi triste

-mmm ya veo, bueno tienes mi consentimiento, pero con una condición-

-cual abuelo "¡si,lo convencí"-

-que yo iré contigo (J: como arruina los planes el viejo jeje)-

-que? "como se le ocurre auto invitarse"-

-ya me oíste, iré contigo- camino hacia su habitación –y como llegaremos?-

-"eso me suena a manada ¬¬" él mandara un carruaje-

-bueno entonces hasta la noche- se fue a su habitación

Genial, adiós a la idea de estar solos, aaa pero ya no puedo hacer nada, me pregunto por que se sorprendió cuando mencione su apellido, a bueno supongo que se sintió mal por no conocer al anfitrión, él siente que conoce a todo el mundo y al no conocer a Brooklyn su orgullo se hirió, ja se lo merece ,por lo menos podré ir a verlo, pero por que tengo esta sensación, se que Brooklyn no es normal pero por que, algo en él es diferente, aaa son tonterías, debo dejar de pensar de esta manera, pronto podré verlo de nuevo, esta noche ,solo espero que mi abuelo no lo arruine.

----------------------------------------

Bueno ya oscureció, en cualquier momento tiene que llegar el carruaje, por que se ve tan nervioso mi abuelo, camina de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, jamás lo había visto así, que tiene en el bolsillo, mmm cada día esta mas loco, vaya, se escuchan caballos, si en efecto el transporte llego, pero que veo, el chofer se ve muy entraño, casi de ultratumba, me da miedo, se ve extraño, vaya mi abuelo no pierde el tiempo y ya se subió, debo hacer lo mismo, después de todo no quiero llegar tarde a mi compromiso.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ya llevamos mas de una hora de camino, hace algún tiempo que dejamos la ciudad y entramos al bosque, se ve lúgubre de noche, puedo escuchar algunas lechuzas, mmm mi abuelo parece serio, o será que esta dormido, no me atrevo a verificar, que es eso, acaso son lobos, de acuerdo esto cada vez es mas lúgubre, tan lejos vive, ahora veo por que casi no va a las celebraciones, creo que veo algo en lo alto de esa cumbre, será? Si es una castillo, vaya se ve siniestro, ahí vivirá, no puedo creer que alguien viva tan lejos y solo, desde esta distancia no puedo ver bien el castillo pero calculo que en una media hora llegaremos, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que nos observan ,acaso alucino, si debo estar alucinando, o quizás sea por falta de sueño, después de todo últimamente no he dormido bien apenas ayer concilié el sueño por unas cuantas horas, dormiré después esto es importante, por que el afán de mi abuelo por venir, aaa ya debo olvidar eso pronto llegaremos ,que es lo que tengo que decirle mmm debo pensar en ello.

-----------------------------------------

Vaya hasta que llegamos, el castillo es mas grande de lo que pensé, el sujeto del carruaje esta tocando lo puerta, por que se ve tan raro, aaa no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello, las puertas se abren, Dios es el mismo Brooklyn quien nos recibe junto a otro sirviente que , ahora que lo veo bien se parece mucho al chofer, los dos parecen muertos, pero que cosas pienso, es imposible, aaa Brooklyn se acerca a nosotros ...

-me alegra que vinieras Kai- dijo el pelinaranja y luego volteo a ver a Voltaire –oh, veo que traes compañía-

-bueno...Brooklyn él es mi abuelo, Voltaire Hiwatari-

-oh ya veo, mucho gusto señor- hizo una reverencia-

Voltaire lo miro algo serio y luego saludo –el gusto es mío-

-Bueno creo que deben estar cansados y hambrientos- extendió sus manos –pasen por favor, bienvenidos a mi hogar ,jaja- rió de la nada, y luego entro al castillo, los dos Hiwatari lo imitaron y entraron mientras las enormes puertas se cerraban tras de ellos...

----------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA

**Y: **no c ustedes pero yo siento k este fic esta medio raro, jeje n.n! o como la ven

**J:** de por si no hay nada k hagas k c considere 'normal'

**A:** y lo dice alguien cuyo pasatiempo es coleccionar fotos d Kai Hiwatari ¬¬

**J:** o.0 oye cállate, ya t dije k soy un coleccionista

**A:** jaja es verdad m propuse recordarles a todos en cada fic k estas perdidamente enamorado d Kai jajaja

**J:** ¡no es verdad, ya t he dicho mil veces k ese sujeto no m gusta ¬¬

**A:** claro k t gusta ù.u, la otra vez descubrí en tu cuarto un póster d él

**J:** ¡entraste a mi habitación! Eres una...

**Y:** este chicos nos tenemos k ir n.n!

**A:** bueno esperamos k les haya gustado, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida, verdad Jaky?

**J:** ni a mi madre la dejaba llamarme así ¬¬ ,no lo hagas o vas a ver

**A:** Jaky ,¡Jaky,¡JAKY!

**Y:** eto jeje n.n! bueno mejor m despido antes de k c maten, bueno c cuidan, byebye, ¡espera Jack deja ese palo! T.T


	2. Chapter 2

"**Rey de la oscuridad" Por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y:** k tal todo el mundo, si ya c k m he tardado pero bueno tenia mis pendientes u.u!

**A:** pero bueno ya estamos aquí n.n

**J:** deberás k los admiro, miren k aguantar a yumi ù.u

**A:** de k lado c supone k estas tu ¬¬

**Y:** jeje n.n!. bueno c que Kai actúa como...quinceañera enamorada, según m dijo mi prima jaja pero bueno así actúo yo cuando m gusta alguien

**J:** si, c va d este mundo y no regresa por horas ¬¬

**A:** sabes si sigues así tendremos k cambiar d editor ¬¬

**Y:** bueno a comenzar, espero les guste n.n

----------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Luna de sangre

Que lugar tan grande, y lúgubre, este lugar se ve tan desolado y frío que asusta, cuantas pinturas, la gente de las pinturas se ven tan...hermosas, pero a la vez aterradores, vaya parece que por fin llegamos al comedor, mmm mi abuelo sigue serio, desde que entro no ha dicho palabra alguna y no es común en él, normalmente alabaría el lugar solo para complacer al anfitrión, entonces por que ahora esta tan callado, vaya el comedor es muy grande, por lo menos demasiado para alguien que vive solo, tomo asiento, Brooklyn se ha sentado enfrente de mi, mi abuelo a mi lado ja, curioso en él, normalmente deja un poco de distancia, los sirvientes no tardan en servirnos, por que mi abuelo mira a Brooklyn de esa manera, Dios creo que será una larga noche...

-espero que todo sea de su agrado, si no, sabré que debo reprender a los sirvientes je- dijo Brooklyn acomodándose un mechón de cabello

-todo se ve delicioso- dijo Kai

-lo mismo digo- dijo Voltaire

-siéntanse libres de pedir lo que deseen- los dos Hiwatari comenzaron a degustar, pero curiosamente Brooklyn no tomaba bocado alguno, solo tenia una copa con un liquido rojo

-no tiene hambre?- dijo Voltaire mirándolo serio

-oh, me temo que no tengo apetito, estaré bien, ustedes disfruten por favor de la comida-

-sabes eres un buen anfitrión- dijo Kai

-ja, gracias, eso es un cumplido?- lo miro provocativamente, Kai se sonrojo un poco

-me entere que perdió a toda su familia, tiene usted mis condolencias- dijo Voltaire

-oh, muchas gracias, es usted muy amable- lo miro a los ojos con un brillo muy peculiar

-perdone mi curiosidad pero, exactamente como murió su familia- lo miro aun mas serio

-"pero que cree que hace"- Kai lo miro confundido

Brooklyn callo por unos instantes viendo fijamente a Voltaire para después sonreír -oh, bueno, fue terrible, vera usted, cuando era solo un niño hubo un terrible incendio, nadie sabe que lo provoco, un sirviente logro sacarme pero para mi familia fue muy tarde- hizo pausa -se quemaron vivos- lo ultimo lo dijo muy tranquilo

-Dios, que terrible- dijo Kai algo asustado

Voltaire no le quitaba la vista de encima -ya veo, debió ser horrible- y continuo degustando los alimentos

-sabe que es lo que pensaban los sirvientes?- dijo Brooklyn muy tranquilo

-mmm no, que pensaban?- dijo Voltaire viéndolo

-ellos pensaban que no fue un accidente -hizo pausa- pensaban que alguien lo provoco- puso una sonrisa irónica

Voltaire se sorprendió y dejo caer un tenedor que sostenía -abuelo te sientes bien?- pregunto el bicolor

-si...estoy bien, solo, me permitiría usar el tocador?- dijo poniéndose de pie

-por supuesto, haré que uno de los sirvientes lo guíe- se puso de pie llamando a uno de los sirvientes -lleve al señor Hiwatari al tocador- este asintió y así los dos salieron del gran comedor

-"me pregunto, por que actuara así"- pensaba Kai

-creo que tu abuelo no se siente bien- se sentó, Brooklyn lo miraba

-mmm bueno, es que anda un poco mal de salud, por ese mismo motivo el doctor le recomendó dejar las fiestas- dejo cuchillo y tenedor

-oh, ya veo- le dio un sorbo a su copa

No me quita la vista de encima, tiene una mirada penetrante, que extraño, siento un viento helado, pero estamos adentro, será mi imaginación, aaa debo olvidarme de eso, le daré un sorbo mas al vino, la comida sabia exquisita, por que todos los sirvientes están tan pálidos, se ven siniestros, Brooklyn se ha puesto de pie, va a decirme algo...

-si ya terminaste me gustaría enseñarte algo-

-eh...si- se puso de pie -pero mi abuelo...-

-oh, no te preocupes por él, estará bien, luego mandare por él, sígueme-

Que querrá mostrarme, de nuevo estos nervios, debo calmarme, estar tan cerca de él me hace actuar tan blando, de nuevo este largo pasillo, adonde nos dirigimos, creo que ya enloquecí, siento como si las pinturas de la pared me observaran, en definitiva me falta dormir, que pasillo tan grande, el camino sigue, por que Brooklyn esta tan callado, solo camina con esa copa, se ve tan tranquilo, es verdad dijo que no tenia hambre, estará enfermo, oh, se ha detenido enfrente de una gran puerta, la ha abierto, todo se ve oscuro pero extrañamente iluminado por la luna que se asoma por la ventana, de nuevo roja, dos días seguidos, que fenómeno tan extraño, por que tengo tanto miedo de entrar en esta habitación, es ridículo, yo jamás he sentido temor, debo ser fuerte y entrar, Brooklyn se ha detenido a mitad del salón viendo la luna, me acercare a él...

-que es lo interesante de esta habitación?- pregunto Kai

-bueno, aquí me relajo- dijo dejando la copa y quitando un mantel que cubría un cuadro

-que...interesante cuadro- dijo viendo el cuadro

-te gusta, yo lo pinte- pasaba su mano por el cuadro -es mi ultima obra-

Que cuadro tan extraño, parece ser una mujer cubierta...de sangre, hay un color rojo por la mayoría del cuadro, pero que es esto, en todo el lugar hay cuadros de ese tipo, en todos predomina la sangre, pero, esa, esa es diferente, es una mansión, la luna esta roja, que significara...

-sabes una cosa- dijo poniéndose atrás de él

-que cosa?- Kai lo volteo a ver

-dicen que pintamos lo que sentimos y lo que hemos visto- puso una sonrisa irónica

Kai lo miro unos instante callado, en eso soltó una carcajada -jaja, que gracioso, ósea que has visto a tanta gente desangrarse?- lo dijo divertido

-mmm puede que si, puede que no- camino hasta el cuadro donde estaba pintada la mansión -este es mi recuerdo mas preciado, mi casa antes de que se quemara, mi hogar- puso una mirada melancólica

-ya veo, debe significar mucho para ti- se acerco a él

-fue lo primero que pinte, aun que, muy pronto perderá su valor- lo miro a los ojos -nunca te preguntaste de donde viene el poder de tu familia?- puso una sonrisa irónica

-no comprendo-

-bueno- camino hasta la gran ventana -hay gente que obtiene poder después de un arduo trabajo, hay otras que le roban el crédito a otros poniendo sus ideas como suyas, y otros que quedan a la cabeza deshaciéndose de la competencia- veía la luna roja

-yo...jamás me lo había preguntado- se puso a reflexionar

-mmm quieres escuchar una melodía?-

Camina mas fondo, un piano, no lo había visto, bueno de por si es difícil distinguir bien las cosas en la oscuridad, no hubiera visto las pinturas de no haber sido por la luna, aun que esta les dio un toque mas terrorífico, se sentó, yo también debo sentarme, mmm un viejo sillón, me sentare, va a comenzar, me pregunto que pieza tocara...

------------------------------------------

Pov de la autora

En otro lado, Voltaire iba caminando sigilosamente por el lugar, mas atrás podía verse a uno de los sirvientes tirado en el piso, con una estaca clavada en su pecho, este hizo una mueca de dolor y se hizo cenizas, el viejo caminaba buscando algo, pero que cosa, sigue su camino, parece que encontró unas escaleras que llevaban a un sótano, baja con cuidado, en su mano tiene un crucifijo de plata, esta muy oscuro, pero hay una antorcha encendida, este la toma y sigue bajando, que espera encontrar realmente, las largas escaleras lo dejan en un lugar sombrío y húmedo, pasa con cuidado, hay demasiado silencio, en eso se escucha un ruido, Voltaire detiene su paso, todo se ve en tinieblas, unos ojos rojos se distinguen entre las sombras, Voltaire sostiene el crucifijo mas firme en su mano, la criatura que se escondía en las sombras aparece y al instante se lanza sobre el viejo, este le enseña el crucifijo, la criatura por momentos retrocede, Voltaire aprovecha para sacar una estaca de plata que tenia escondida entre las ropas y mata a la criatura que se convierte en cenizas, suda un poco, toma la estaca de entre las cenizas y sigue caminando...

Fin pov de la autora

---------------------------------

Que hermosa melodía, a pesar de tener cierto toque de melancolía siento como me relaja, toca como todo un experto, mejor que muchos profesionales, a pesar de ser tan joven, no se por que, pero me siento algo débil, tengo mucho sueño, estoy por quedarme dormido, no, no puedo dormirme, seria una descortesía, pero me siento tan cansado, debe ser por no haber dormido bien estos días, eh?...escucho la melodía...pero Brooklyn esta a lado mío, eh...quiero hablar pero no puedo, no puedo moverme, tan cansado estoy, que hace, con su mano toca mi mejilla, debería estar nervioso pero por el contrario me siento...tranquilo, como en el cielo..

Pov de la autora

Kai no podía moverse, Brooklyn toca su mejilla delicadamente, a pesar de que ya no esta tocando el piano, aun se escuchaba la melodía, una melodía triste, y aparte se escuchaba murmullos en el viento, -que hermoso eres- le dice Brooklyn a Kai, con su otra mano comienza a recorrer el pecho de Kai por debajo de la camisa, Kai tomo un color carmín en sus mejillas, el joven de ojos esmeraldas se acerca al bicolor y lo besa sin dejar su trabajo de recorrer el pecho, se acerca a su oído y le susurra, -tú me perteneces de por vida- luego de eso, se dirige a su cuello y lo besa una y otra vez, luego sin previo aviso, esas esmeraldas se volvieron sangre, sus colmillos crecieron y los enterró en el cuello, Kai sintió un terrible dolor y se estremeció, pero Brooklyn lo tranquilizo con mas caricias, comenzó a beber de ese liquido tan vital para él, Kai sentía como poco a poco estaba mas débil, ya le costaba trabajo mantenerse despierto, su vista se nublo, y pronto perdió el conocimiento...

Fin del pov de la autora

---------------------------------------

Donde ...estoy? que paso, recuerdo que estaba con Brooklyn, él...me besaba el cuello, luego sentí dolor, y luego no supe mas...pero por que estoy de pie...y estoy...afuera, esos son gritos?... donde me encuentro?...es...¡un incendio!...por Dios debo hacer algo, debo seguir corriendo, veo gente intentando apagar el fuego, debo saber si aun hay gente adentro, le preguntare a esa persona...eh?...lo atravesé, que es esto, por que lo atravesé, lo llamo pero no me escucha, acaso...estoy muerto?...no puede ser...como?...un llanto, el llanto de un niño -madre...padre- es un pequeño, intenta regresar a la casa pero un sirviente se lo impide, ahora que lo pienso...este lugar...lo he visto antes, es el de la pintura, entonces ...ese es Brooklyn...y esta...debe ser su casa, el lugar se hace escombros, Brooklyn llora amargamente, el sirviente aun lo detiene, pobre, me gustaría poder consolarlo, pero...si no me pueden ver ni oír..como hacer, pobrecito...ah, me ha volteado a ver, pero como, como es que nadie mas lo pudo hacer, me mira profundamente aun con lagrimas en los ojos, -verdad que no me dejaras solo...tú te quedaras conmigo- que palabras son esas, todo...se desvanece, que fue..todo esto...

----------------------------

Pero que...estoy en una habitación...acaso todo fue un sueño?...debo ponerme de pie, aun que la cama es cómoda, no, debo ponerme de pie, ahí esta Brooklyn, que tanto mira por la ventana, ahora me voltea a ver a mi, aaa...que terrible dolor, mi cuello, me duele...me siento...mareado, extraño...que me paso?...

-te sientes mareado?- Brooklyn camino hasta él

-que...paso?- Kai intento ponerse de pie pero cayo al piso

-no te esfuerces demasiado, suele pasar, después de un tiempo te acostumbraras-

-acostumbrarme?...a que te refieres con eso-

Pone una sonrisa irónica- cuanto aprecias ser un Hiwatari?-

-"a que se refiere?" no comprendo-

-si no me equivoco, tú y tu abuelo son los últimos de la familia, o no, y acaso sabes que les paso a los demás?-

-"por que se ve tan seguro...adonde quiere llegar" no lo se...mi padre murió en un accidente cuando era pequeño, luego de eso mi abuelo decidió que nos mudáramos-

-ya veo, dime tu llegarías a odiarme?- se acerco a él tomando su mentón

-por que habría de odiarte...dime que pasa?-

Brooklyn lo mira a los ojos y camina de nuevo a la ventana tocando el cristal- yo odio a todos, detesto a los humanos, son una raza maligna que solo piensa en su propio beneficio, sin importarle si lastima a alguien o no, son una raza que le teme a lo que no entiende, por eso lo destruye, solo buscan las riquezas y la satisfacción personal, todos deberían morir-

-pero...que dices...bueno es verdad pero, así somos los humanos, aun que es verdad que deberíamos desaparecer-

-jeje, cuando te dije que pertenecía a esos seres tan detestables- lo voltea a ver

-que es lo que dices...me estas asustando-

Brooklyn lo veía divertido- a principios de 1700, la gente busco la manera de hacerse poderosa, si importar el método, mi familia, le daba ese poder a cambio de lo mas preciado para la familia, un precio caro pero que muchos estaban dispuestos a dar, así muchas familias prosperaron, al igual que nosotros, pero hubo quienes después no quisieron pagar el precio de nuestros servicios-

-de que hablas, estoy confundido, me estas dando miedo-

-je por que no vamos con tu abuelo, ahí te contare una linda historia- comienza a caminar fuera de la habitación

Que quiso decir con todo eso, estoy tan confundido, me siento aturdido, pero debo ponerme de pie y seguir a Brooklyn, es extraño, ya no me siento como antes, es...como si fuera otra persona, me siento distinto, ah no tengo tiempo de pensar en esto, debo seguir a Brooklyn, por fin me logro poner de pie, debo salir, pero me pregunto, que me ocultaba mi abuelo, que rayos pasa, todo parece salido de una loca novela de terror, oigo, murmullos en el viento...

-----------------------------------

Pov de la autora

Voltaire seguía caminando en las tinieblas, en eso encontró un cuadro cubierto con una tela, la quita, se queda viendo la pintura y su cara se hace te terror, era el cuadro de una familia, el viejo comienza a retroceder con miedo, en eso escucha una voz tras de él...

Fin del pov de la autora

-una bella pintura no cree- le dijo Brooklyn acercándose por detrás

Voltaire se asusta e intenta poner el crucifijo que traía pero Brooklyn de un manotazo lo tira- aléjate de mi- pone la antorcha para defenderse pero Brooklyn se la tira al piso- ya es hora de cobrar lo que nos deben- pone una sonrisa irónica

-no, nunca- estaba por sacar la estaca que guardo pero en eso sintió un dolor terrible, miro con detenimiento, Brooklyn lo había atravesado con la mano en el pecho, la sangre comenzaba a salir, Brooklyn saco su mano y Voltaire callo al piso...

Que es esto, Dios mío, que le hizo a mi abuelo, él esta...no, por que, él aun se mueve, abuelo, que esta pasando, que ocurre aquí, el hirió a mi abuelo, por que, apenas llegue lo único que vi fue que lo hirió, debo sacarlo de aquí...

-debía pagar, al igual que todos- Brooklyn lamía la sangre de su mano

-estas...¡estas loco!- Kai cargaba a su abuelo entre sus brazos, la sangre no dejaba de salir

-oh, ya déjalo, morirá muy pronto- seguía lamiendo

-enfermo, que es lo que te pasa, por que lo hiciste?- Kai lo miro con suplica esperando una respuesta

Brooklyn lo miro a los ojos y puso una sonrisa sádica- huele bien no?-

-que cosa?- lo miro confundido

-la sangre, huele bien no, puedes sentirlo no, esa dulce sensación de placer, escucha los latidos cada vez mas y mas lentos...- lo decía muy divertido

De que habla, esta loco, pero, mirando la sangre de mi abuelo, él...aun esta vivo, pero...me siento extraño, siento como...si quisiera despojarlo de su vida, su sangre se ve...apetitosa ¡pero de que estoy hablando, no, esto esta mal, es solo una loca pesadilla de la cual despertare muy pronto...

-mmm pobre, debe estar sufriendo mucho, desangrándose lentamente, por que no aliviamos su dolor- se agacho y miro a Kai- lo dejamos descansar en paz?-

-q...¡que demonios me hiciste!- Kai no podía dejar de ver la sangre

-yo?...nada, dime vas a calmar su dolor o no?- lo miro algo serio, como respuesta Kai soltó a su abuelo y se puso de pie mientras ladeaba su cabeza- como pensé- Brooklyn tomo la cabeza de Voltaire y le rompió el cuello matándolo

-¡que hiciste, él aun estaba vivo-

-por eso, además él no merecía ser nuestro aperitivo- se puso de pie

-que quieres decir con eso- soltó las lagrimas- que me hiciste, por que, estoy confundido, quien eres en realidad, o mas bien ..que eres?-

Brooklyn miro a Kai divertido y le da la antorcha que tiro Voltaire que aun estaba encendida -mira ese cuadro por favor-

Kai aun confundido solo ilumina el cuadro y pudo ver a una gran familia, entre ellos Brooklyn, siendo aun un niño, pero noto que al borde de la pintura había una fecha, la fecha del cuadro era 1765- esto..debe estar mal, aquí dice que esto fue pintado hace setenta años, esto es imposible-

-por que es imposible?- se puso atrás de él

-por que tú, si eras un niño en ese año- lo volteo a ver- deberías ser un anciano, o estar muerto-

-eso seria lo lógico- tomo su mentón con la mano- curioso no, es el año cuando nació tu abuelo- volteo a ver al ahora cadáver

-que demonios eres tú?- comenzó a retroceder

-no querrás decir 'que somos nosotros?' jeje- se acomodo su cabello

-tú...que me hiciste?- se dejo caer al piso- tú mataste a toda mi familia no?- su vista se volvió vacía

-oh Kai, ellos debían pagar, después de todo ellos mataron a mi familia primero- lo veía de una manera extraña

-quieres decir que mis antepasados fueron los que mataron a tu familia, por que lo harían?-

-por que mas, por poder, como ya te dije, mi familia se encargaba de eso, los Hiwatari acudieron a nosotros, pidiendo poder, mi familia se la dio ,acabo con sus adversarios, pero todo tiene un precio en la vida, el precio que nosotros les pedimos al principio fue...-desvió su mirada

-que fue lo que pidieron a cambio?- lo miro confundido

-fue que nos dieran al próximo Hiwatari que naciera, ellos aceptaron, exactamente en ese año nació tu querido abuelo, era hora de pagar, pero me temo que no quisieron, se aliaron con otras familias, nunca olvidare esa noche, no olvidare como mataban uno a uno a mis familiares frente a mis ojos, los mataban deliberadamente, y yo, no podía hacer nada, uno de nuestros sirvientes, me saco a escondidas, cuando me saco la casa comenzó a quemarse, la mayoría ya estaban muertos, pero los que no, se quemaban vivos, los oía gritar, yo era muy joven aun, sin experiencia, pero nunca olvidare, la gratitud de los Hiwatari- puso una sonrisa irónica- al ver que aun era muy débil me prometí, que cuando fuera mas fuerte, mataría a todos aquellos que me quitaron a mi familia, y cobraría por todo lo que nos deben- volteo a ver a Kai

-entonces esta es tu venganza, ahora vas...a matarme a mi?- se puso de pie

Seguía con la sonrisa irónica- si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho hace tiempo, pero en vez de eso mate a tus familiares uno a uno, cuando al fin solo quedaron tú y tu abuelo, el viejo sabia de mi familia, es algo que le contaron para prevenir nuestro regreso, por eso sospecho y temiendo que la familia Hiwatari se perdiera para siempre huyo contigo, debo admitir que si me costo algo de trabajo hallarlos, y mas por que aun tenia pendientes a las otras familias involucradas, pero al fin los halle, como el ultimo de tu familia me perteneces-

-yo...de verdad que estoy confundido, eres...un vampiro no?- lo miro aun sin estar seguro del todo

-un ser inmortal que bebe sangre para sobrevivir...mmm si, supongo que si, aun que ese es el nombre que nos dieron los humanos, la verdad no se muy bien que somos en realidad, pero lo que si se, es que somos superiores- se acerco a Kai abrazándolo

-me convertiste...en un vampiro, acaso haces esto para que pague por el pecado que cometió mi familia?-

-je, mas bien, te libre de la carga de tu familia, no mientas, se que no eras feliz siendo un Hiwatari, o me equivoco- dejo el abrazo para verlo y posteriormente besarlo- yo soy el ultimo de mi familia, tú eres el ultimo de la tuya, era nuestro destino estar juntos, y así será por la eternidad, amenos que quieras evadir ese destino-

-yo no quiero matar gente para sobrevivir- aun se negaba a la idea

-la sangre es vital, además...ahora a donde iras, ya no eres humano, ellos no te aceptarían, te temerían, te rechazarían- se dio la media vuelta y entre las sombras comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras- yo me iré, comenzare en otro lado, dejare todo atrás y comenzare de cero, quemare este lugar, con todo su contenido, para olvidar mi pasado y emprender un futuro, si quieres quédate y quémate acabando con cualquier rastro de la existencia de tu familia, o ven conmigo, tú decides, estaré esperando afuera, que harás?- y dicho esto se fue, Kai quedo pensativo, camino hasta el cadáver de su abuelo, se agacho tocando la herida, miro la sangre...

Todo esto suena ilógico, si alguien mas me lo hubiera contado habría pensado que estaba loco, pero yo, ya no se ni quien soy, mi familia, ellos provocaron su propia destrucción, fue egoísta lo que hicieron, debían pagar, pero yo...que es lo que debo hacer ahora, morir como el resto de mi familia y pagar por su avaricia, o quizás...pueda ser..otra persona diferente y comenzar de nuevo...

-------------------------------

Pov de la autora

Brooklyn estaba afuera del lugar, lo miro con detenimiento para luego poner una sonrisa melancólica, se subió al carruaje que antes había traído a Kai, miro como los sirvientes, comenzaban a prenderle fuego al lugar, con todo su contenido, el lugar era muy grande pero el fuego se alimentaba cada vez mas y mas, pronto la planta baja estaba rodeada de fuego, Brooklyn no dejaba de mirar, luego bajo la cabeza y estaba por indicarle al cochero que se marcharan cuando vio a Kai salir del lugar con un paso lento, pasando de lado al fuego, Brooklyn sonrió y abrió la puerta del carruaje, Kai miro el carruaje, luego miro el incendio, bajo la mirada y subió, así el carruaje avanzo con sus dos pasajeros...

Fin del pov de la autora

La luna, la luna roja, ahora que lo pienso, creo que debe significar un cambio repentino en la vida de alguien, la luna estaba así, cuando Brooklyn perdió a su familia, estaba así la primera vez que lo vi, cuando lo conocí mejor, y ahora...esta noche, definitivamente, mi vida ha cambiado para siempre...

-asustado?- Brooklyn lo rodeo con sus brazos

-un poco, yo...no se si pueda matar a alguien- se recargo en el pecho de Brooklyn

-oh, no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras, matar para nosotros es indispensable, casi un arte- lo beso en el cuello y Kai se acomodo en las piernas de Brooklyn

No se que pasara de ahora en adelante, tampoco se si mi futuro será prometedor o fatal, pero si se algo, ahora Brooklyn es la única familia que tengo, me pregunto si habrá mas como nosotros, debe ser, también me pregunto a donde nos dirigiremos ahora, cualquier lugar a donde vayamos...solo espero poder sobrevivir, al fin y al cabo acabe pagando por los errores de mi familia y también no se por que siento, unas ganas increíbles de matar a alguien jeje...

FIN

------------------

**Y: **aaa ya lo c, m quedo terrible, denme un coscorrón por favor T.T

**J:** sera un placer jeje ¬¬

**A :** detente ahí ,Yumi no exageres, al menos acabaste n.n

**Y:** weno eso si, aun k siento k quizás pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero este tipo d historias requiere d un tipo de inspiración sombría, debo practicar mas con este tipo de historias ya k de este tipo es la 1º k hago n.n, vaya aun siento k lo hice terriblemente mal T.T

**J:** bueno siempre existen las secuelas n.n, jaja

**A:** eso si jeje

**Y:** bien la moraleja de la historia es...

**J:** poner ajos en las ventanas? 0.o

**A:** no baboso ¬¬

**Y:** o.o eto...pues bueno iba a decir k siempre terminaremos pagando por nuestros errores, y no solo nos afectara a nosotros, puede afectar hasta tus seres queridos si no piensas bien las cosas, y bueno les agradezco a los k leyeron esta cosa extraña, deberes les agradezco, c cuidan mucho, y quizás no estaría mal poner ajos en las ventanas jaja XD, hasta la próxima


End file.
